


A little help

by Lingeringchaos, ZionKilse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Fontcest, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Sub Heat, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, bite sized drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingeringchaos/pseuds/Lingeringchaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionKilse/pseuds/ZionKilse
Summary: Sans has a little problem. His heat is kicking in and he's on a bus full of strangers. Oh dear. >:D
Relationships: Sans/Bus Pedestrian
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	A little help

Sans groaned lowly holding onto the bus's pole, there was nowhere to sit, the bus was packed and he needed to get home right now! But with so many people and monsters on the bus it was making stops every few minutes. He whimpered pressing his skull to the cool steel bar he was using for support, panting softly. He wished he could take his hood down but he knew the kind of face he was making would gain unwanted attention.

The bus stopped again, stars on fire more people got on and everyone shifted closer together to fit into the overcrowded vehicle. Oh angel someone was nearly pressed up against him. Sans bit his tongue and tried to swallow a needy whimper unconsciously starting to grind against the stranger directly behind him.

The stranger gasped and glanced down at the small skeleton grinding against them. “You, uh...need some help there?”

Sans didn't trust his voice, he shook his head but couldn't stop his body's motions. He felt like he was burning up, when did it get so hot in here? He just wanted to go home and ride this out like he always did, not trapped on a bus full of strangers!

“I could… help you out.” The stranger said, as Sans ground against them they ground back. Sans swallowed a moan his knees buckling as he felt a knee press between his legs and rub up against him, oh stars, he was riding a stranger's leg on the bus!

The stranger chuckled, grinding their knee against his pubic bone, skeletal fingers closing down on Sans’s shoulders and squeezing gently.

Sans just about cried out his magic forming against his will, he held onto the steel bar for dear life. His small frame trembling from unmet needs.

No one seemed to have any idea what the stranger was doing to Sans, and the stranger himself gave nothing away verbally or on his expression as he continued to grind his knee and his hands fell to Sans’s shorts, claws teasing the elastic band of them.

Sans squirmed unable to help but rut against the knee still firmly between his femurs, his breath coming out in rough pants. "P-please…" he rasped his sockets watering from the nearly painful pleasure.

A low rumble came from the skeleton above and the bus jolted. The stranger used this to his advantage, sliding a skeletal hand down Sans’s shorts, fingers feeling the opening Sans had made. Seemed as if someone was in a sub heat.

Sans swore under his breath upon realizing what he'd unconsciously made, fuck he was going to be broadcasting to every monster on the way home! But this soon left his mind as deft fingers slid carefully over his clit, giving a slight pinch before slipping back and dipping into his soaked folds. Sans whimpered his hips trying to follow the hand as it moved.

The stranger chuckled, gently pumping his fingers into Sans as the bus and its patrons continued on their journey oblivious to what they were doing. The other hand on his hip bone to keep him steady.

"It's okay...I understand…" They whispered against his skull softly. "Just let me help you a little bit."

Sans could only make incoherent noises as he rode the hand still steadily thrusting into his quivering pussy, inhaling sharply when those fingers twisted just right. Oh he was going to cum already!

Something soft and red covered his mouth as the skillful fingers twisted inside him, their thumb rubbing firmly against his clit and he came with a cry, completely muffled by whatever soft item the stranger had pushed against his mouth, drawing little to no attention as he slumped against the stranger behind him. His legs felt like jelly now, panting as he closed his sockets. Whining when the bus slowed and his stop was announced.

The stranger hummed, sliding his hand out of Sans’s pants, and removing the scarf from his mouth, though his other hand stayed on Sans’s hip, steadying him.

Sans tried to stand straight and pull away from the stranger, he needed to get home and change his pants now. And deal with the remainder of his heat, but he had to admit that he did feel a little better.

The hand let go as Sans pulled. “Your stop?” The stranger asked.

"Y-yeah...uh...thanks…?"

The stranger chuckled. “Any time~”

With this Sans stumbled off the bus and headed home, a pair of crimson eyelights watching him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Wonder who the stranger is?~


End file.
